The Beyonce Case
by Pandora de Romanus
Summary: Dean listens to a song on the Radio but he likes it even if he hates pop music. Cas goes to music shop. Sam just thinks this is all WRONG. Dean/Cas M for lenguage
1. Halo

**The Beyonce Case**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own SUPERNATURAL, Eric Kripke and CW do. Also don't own Beyonce's songs, they belong to her.

**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

* * *

**1. HALO**

Dean was already awake and working for an hour on Sam's laptop when the alarm by the bed rang in song. It was early and it played a local radio. There was some crazy woman screaming in a slow song. Dean hated pop songs. The divas were hot, but he preferred them silent like most of his women. As he listened to the song though, his eyes went wide. It was like having a song written just for him. As if the pop singer had taken a dive into his head and written the song. It was so… Impossible. His situation was a freakish one. He would never have thought that some hot woman with a nice voice (he couldn't deny that, even though he hated pop) would understand him so completely.

_"It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breaking"_

He could remember Castiel's eyes, moments before sending him to the Covenant. He could remember realizing his loss at Chuck´s words. "There is nothing left o him". He could remember the cold feeling that gripped him when he thought the angel dead. He remembered everything he asked of the angel and he hadn't denied him once. Every rule he, Dean, had him breaking.

_"It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out"_

He knew that he hadn't the heart to stay away. Castiel knew all there was to know about him by just staring at his eyes, and differently from other angels he was the only to understand. He had jumped the walls the hunter had built around himself like he was running 100m with barriers. He did it with such ease that Dean could pretend he was an easy person to be around. He could pretend he was friendly like Sam, without the chick-flick thingy.

_"Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace"_

Dean felt, deep in his gut, that he was always safe. For somewhere, somehow, he had an angel guarding his steps and that was strength in this new ending world. Fuck Michael and all the other dick-heads. He trusted only one angel and that was Castiel. He was branded by him. Only he could have him. When he thought the angel dead he came to that conclusion. Dean had never fallen for a guy; he had his experimenting phases but never really felt anything but lust with a guy. But Cas wasn't any guy. Cas was his angel. His saving grace that had saved his ass from Hell. For that only he would be eternally grateful, and for that only he had let the angel in. In letting him in, he knew now that he was lost. He had totally fallen for the angel he just… knew he hadn't a chance. Angels didn't feel anything and with that thought he shook his head and decided to go back to work. The song though kept replaying in his head. Getting to the conclusion he was having a chick flick moment on his own he tried hard to focus on his research. Yeah, he tought to himself, he got it bad…

* * *

"I can see your Halo, Halo, Halo…"

Sam heard his brother sing for the third time that day while washing his baby, the Impala, and couldn't help but splash some holy water on his face.

"What the hell was that for?!?!" Protested Dean. Sam took the silver knife, Dean dodged.

"Who are you and what have you done to Dean?!?" Shouted Sam and continued to attack his brother.

**The End**


	2. Ego

**The Beyonce Case**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own SUPERNATURAL, Eric Kripke and CW do. Also don't own Beyonce's songs, they belong to her.

**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

* * *

**2****. EGO**

The first time Castiel heard the song he was in Bobby's house using the ancient cassette player. It was Dean's birthday in a week and he knew the hunter would get mad at him if he spent too much of their money on a present. So the rebel angel thought long and hard in what to give him, and in spending time with Dean he noticed that lately he had been humming non-stop some song about a halo. At first he thought it was a gospel song and that was what had drown his attention in the first place. But then he heard a bit more and noticed it was some kind of romantic song. Knowing that, he asked Sam what was it that Dean was singing so much lately. He answered something about Dean being brainwashed by a pop singer named Beyonce. Cas saw the perfect opportunity for a cheap but nice present. He went to the store and asked the clerk about a music playing device from this Beyonce which had a ballad that sounded like gospel music. The clerk took like ten minutes to realize what he was talking about, but handed him the CD and pointed out "Halo" on the track list. The angel looked at the slim case and wondered how could a cassette fit in there but he paid, nonetheless, and exited the store.

When he got to Bobby's house with his lonely shopping bag, Bobby asked him what it was. He looked around to make sure Dean wasn't around and answered that it was Dean's gift, showing him the slim case with a dark skinned naked woman covering herself with her arms on the cover. Bobby thought it a weird for a gift for Dean, since the younger hunter hated pop songs but also explained that Dean wouldn´t be able to listen to it because he didn't own a CD player. Cas was very disappointed for baying the wrong gift but Bobby took him to the basement and found there a cassette player that had also a CD player. Got the ex-angel a tape and thaught him how to record a CD into the tape. Since it was an old device, he would have to keep it playing so that the tape recorder could work and that's when he first heard the song.

_"It's too big (big)  
It's too wide (wide)  
It's too strong (strong)  
It won't fit (fit)  
It's too much (much)  
It's too tough (tough)  
He talk like this cause he can back it up  
He got a big Ego  
Such a huge ego  
But, I love his big ego"_

And that was so close to his feelings that he wondered for a moment if she had some kind of psychic power. Then he thought he was being ridiculous and that she was just a kindred spirit who fell in love with someone with a big Ego… Someone like Dean. Castiel smiled and felt warm inside due to the feeling.

Loving God was sublime but being IN love was so full of sensations that it made the former angel smile to himself as he decided to get himself a copy of that song, just so that he could think about Dean when he listened to it.

Dean's birthday came, and when he opened Castiel's gift he instantly blushed.

"I heard you singing this woman's song. I hope you liked it." The former angel said.

"Thanks, Cas. I appreciate it." Was Dean's answer.

Had he been so obvious? He thought, but looking at the angel's face, and thanked God that he was so clueless as not to notice why Dean liked Beyonce's song. He, then, smiled to the angel feelng good inside for knowing Cas would notice something so simple but yet so personal about him. Something only Sam had noticed before (and NOT in a good way).

Days passed and Dean asked Sam for their next hunt. Sam came to the table where he, Dean, Cas and Bobby were discussing the next hunt with just a slim CD case in hand and put Dean's Beyonce CD on the table.

"What the hell are you doing with that?! That's MINE!" Dean said, getting pissed by the minute.

"It's our next hunt." Sam answered.

"Are you out of your mind?!?" Dean was shouting.

"Dean! This woman must be some brainwashing old god. First you, I mean, YOU, Black Sabbath, Led Zeppelin fan, YOU start singing one of her songs like a broken record. And then, Cas, Gospel music loving Castiel, angel of the Lord, borrows Bobby's old walkman to listen to his copy of this CD non-stop!" At this Castiel turned tomato red and sank in his chair covering his eyes with his right hand.

"This woman is EVIL, Dean, I'm telling you!" Sam continued vehemently and Dean was at a loss. Bobby only laughed at Sam's paranoia and said he was going to find them a real hunt.

**The End.**


End file.
